Turning point, Life size
by hamburgeren
Summary: Naruto discovers something horribly about himself, and visits Tsunade for help. my first fic, please don’t kill, molest or sue me! Rated M for language, violence and mature content. Pairs: a hell alot, just dont know whitch :P
1. Change of a lifetime

Okeydoke, my first fic! Im so proud! Anyhow, please don't flame, sue or kill me for this one, instead try to help my writing, Kay?

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, yaddah yaddha… ok? I don't own, you not sue.

"talk" 'thought' and (various things)

It was a bright, sunny day in Konoha. And everyone was out having fun and was happy, well except for one, or two… hell, a lot of people weren't that happy today. Anyway that's another story.

A very freaked out blonde teen was running down the streets with he's hands clamped around he's chest, heading towards the Hokage tower and running at top speed, tears running down he's whisker scarred cheeks.

Passing several familiar shinobis such as a few Byuukugan users and a worried(if you can call it that) Sharingan user, he ran through the corridors, past ANBU's. Bursting through the twin-wooden doors he yelled accusingly at the blonde woman at the desk: "OLD HAG, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!" he screamed at the woman pointing a finger at her.

"What?" she just said like a moron.

"Something's wrong with me! You have too check it out!" He just continued yelling.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong." She said in a relaxed tone, although she was a bit worried about her 'little brother'.

"LOOK!" He yelled pointing at he's chest, just then, Tsunade looked like her head would explode.

There, on her little brother, the number one loudest ninja in Konoha, there was(drum roll), a pair of newly formed breast.

The sentence "What the Bloody Hells!" rolled over and over in the blonde woman's head, each time a little louder, at the end she thought she would turn deaf.

"wow, wow wow… what are those doing on YOU! Of all people!" she screamed as she bolted up on her desk like if the blonde teen in front of her had a extra head on his(?) shoulders.

"I don't know, Hag, that's why I came to you!" he said in a rather dry voice, making the older woman flinch a little.

"Naruto, let's talk in here a little bit." She said while pointing at a door to the left.

Naruto just frowned and followed after her.

Inside of the little room it was pitch dark until Tsunade turned on the switch on the left wall, reviving the ceiling light. In the middle was a medical bed and along the right wall was a row of desks and cupboards probably containing medical supplies. The tiles in the room was like a chessboard with black/white all along the floor and a plain white paint on the wall. The room was also oozing with sterilized air and gasses.

"jump on the bed." She said dryly pointing towards the rather plain looking bed.

"okay, drop the jacket and shirt." He was ordered.

After doing just that, a rather big blush formed on the boys face, making the woman in front of him giggle lightly, but she was rather startled by those things on he's chest.

"okay, start explaining." She just ordered like if It was a everyday thing.

"I don't know I've said, It started a few weeks ago. But I just thought they were swellings or something and I left them there in the thought they would vanish eventually. But nooooooo, they just turned bigger and BIGGER! And now I don't know what to do, come on granny, help me out here!" he said with large, sad looking puppy eyes.

"sigh.. This will be VERY embarrassing for the both of us." She said with a pink tint on her cheeks.

"What will?" he said in a nervous tone.

"Dropyourpantsandboxers." She said with a dark crimson of read on her face.

"Say WHAT!" he yelled, pointing a finger at her.(AN: geez, a lot of yelling and finger pointing here. :p)

"look, I've got to check you out to confirm my thoughts!" funny how many red colours that were invented that moment.

Naruto just stood there, mouth open and a dark, red colour on he's cheeks.

After a little time of standing there, Tsunade got inpatient, so she grabbed something in a drawer and took out a syringe and a little brown bottle.

"Hey Oba-chan, what are you doing?" he said with a bit of nervousness in he's voice, eying the syringe being filled with clear water-like stuff.

"Getting your hyperactive mouth to shut up." She said while grabbing he's wrist and tugging he's arms down, injecting the needle into he's arms.

With a little yelp of pain, he slowly started to calm down.

"There, now tug of your pants." Was the calm order.

After a bit of waiting, she realised the teen had fallen asleep.

'oh well, might just get it over with now.' She said while working on the zippers on the teen's pants.

Slowly awakening, Naruto tried to open a pair of lead-heavy eyelids.

Realising he was still in the medical room of the crazy old hag, he decided it might be a good move to check if he was alone before getting up.

After a bit of struggling with he's heave arms and legs, he managed to sit up on the stiff medical bed.

"ah, your awake, sorry about that." A husky voice said.

Slowly turning he's head he saw Tsunade standing in the doorway, with a cup of coffie and a clipboard in her hands.

"Here." She said, handing him the coffee.

"Wha… What did you do?" he said with a gurgling voice.

"just a bit of morphine, sorry about you falling asleep, must have been too much I suppose." She said with a sheepish expression.

"Ah… O-okay.. Now what d-did you find out, w-what's wrong with m-m-me…?" he said with a slurring in he's speech.

"Well, I found several things, some good, and some bad. Which one do you want first?" she said with a careful tone, like if she would talk any harsher he would die.

"Umh… I'll take good f-first…" he said with a sleepy tone while sipping from the coffee.

"well, you will get a lot more popular with the boys here in Konoha, the bad things is that Jiraya will most likely drool more at you than train you, your gay, and you must buy a whole new set of clothing." She couldn't help herself but to grin slightly at the face the teen made in front of her.

"woah, woah… What are you talking about? First, the more popular part is OK, but hey, Jiraya is a man, I like Sakura, and why the hell would I have to buy new clothes? Did you steal them or something!" he said with a accusing finger at her(again).

"to answer your first two, exactly, and the third, women don't wear men's clothes." She said forcefully calm with a dangerous vein throbbing in her forehead

"that's just what I what?" he said, while starting to pale considerably.

"Naruto, you're a girl, nice to meet you sis!" she said with a huge grin plastered at her face.

so, heh. What do you think? My first fic ever! If I get positive reviews I think this will continue for a while! grinning like a madman

PLEASEDONTKILLME!


	2. World famous Prank

Hokeydokey. New chappie. Hope ya like it!

"speech" 'thought' (various stuff) –Flash back-

* * *

Walking down the loanly streets of Konohagakure, was a single, depressed blonde teen.

He(?) bumped into something hard, and PINK!

"Auch, watch it Sakura-chan!"

"Oh, sorry Naruto. Have you seen Sasuke-kuuun!"

"Uh… No? Anyway, can you help me with something?

"Hmmph, he's always avoiding me, can it be that Ino pig?" she whispered quietly.

"Sakura-chan?" He said while poking the other girl on the shoulder.

"sigh. I don't have anything better to do, so Ok." She said with a lost expression on her face.

Back at the Haruno's house, they said hello to her mom and went to Sakura's room.

"So, what do you need help with?"

So, our lonely hero turned red as a lobster and stuttered forth a few words, almost like a whispering manner.

"help… some….clothes…" He said while turning to a dark, DARK crimson colour that stretched from face to toes.

"What?" she just said with a lost look in her eyes.

"Can… help.. me with… clothes?" He said with a little stronger voice.

"Come again?"

"CAN YOU HELP ME WITH SOME FREAKIN CLOTHES!" He yelled into her ear, almost deafening her in the process.

"Help YOU with some cloathes?"

"yeah…" he said, Sakura was pretty convinced that all he's blood was in he's head, threatening to burst.

"Umh, why do you need new clothes?" She said while rubbing her ears.

"It's pretty funny, here I have walked around Konoha for 14 years, and first now…sigh. I get to know im not a 'guy'." he said with a lowered head.

"Hey hey! Easy now! Your not a guy? Then what?" she said with a pretty startled voice.

"look!" He said while un-zipping he's jacket and taking off he's shirt.

Now, Sakura had fainted and was zombie-like pale.

"Umh, Sakura-chan?"

"you-your alive?" He said while starting to panic, in the thought she was dead.

He sighed with relief when she started to get a tiny bit of colour back in her face, and thank God she was breathing again.

"Y-y-you're a g-g-girl!" She screamed while banging him in the head with a book called '100 ways to inflict pain', and that was a pretty heavy book.

"Well duh, why do you think I would have breasts?"

"How the hell can you not know what you are!" She continued to scream into he's ears.

"Umh… 2 Reasons, 1. I didn't know what I had to 'have' to be labelled as a guy, 2. I liked you, Sakura-chan." He said with some cute puppy eyes.

"Well that's weird…" She said with a pair of saucer big eyes, and still as good as zero colour in her face.

"Heh, tell me about it."

"So how did you get to know?"

"I vent to the old Hag, she drugged me and I woke up to the news hat im no longer a man."

"Wait till Ino hears this…" She muttered.

(AN: okay, now that event the most stupid off you out there knows that Naruto is now a She, She will now be referred as that now.)

"NO! No! please don't tell anyone! At least not yet!" She said with a voice filled of fear.

"Why not?"

"I wanna pull a world famous prank on the guys now…." She said while grinning as a madman.

"Like?"

"Im gonna leave a few years, then come back as a 18-yearold, then I will use my world famous seductive powers on them to make them fall in love with me… Oh yea…" She said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"World famous?"

"….."

"Anyway, can you help me with those clothes now?"

"yeeah…. Follow me…" She said with a nervous voice and pointing at the door.

* * *

Pheuw… that took some time to finish (AKA 3 hours due to writers block.)

I know my chappies are short, but hey! That means shorter time for update.

Thanks for positive reviews, I thought I would only get flamers though. So im pretty happy. Chappie 3 might also come up today, depending on the time takes to do it.

Lots of dialogue, I know. And some fighting will also happen soon.


	3. 100 Ways to Inflict Pain

gee, im so fast with updates! Anyway, here is chappie 3! Hope ya like it!

Oh yea, that stupid disclaimer I forgot last chappie, I don't own Naruto, if I did, Naruto would kill Ino, rape Sakura and marry Hinata! w00t!

"speech" 'thought' –flash back- (various things) Kyuubi

* * *

Well place at the market, our lonely hero walks around while trying to find some new clothing. Unfortunately, our brave and lonely hero had just lost her guidance for the feminine world and was now franticly trying to find her.

"Oi, dobe!" said a well too familiar and pretty unfriendly voice.

"What is it, teme?" She replied sharply.

"Why did you run like a freaky marathon runner on crack towards the Hokage tower?"

'Sasuke could be so caring sometimes.' She thought while trying to not find Sakura or catch her attention, because then she would ditch her for a godforsaken date attempt with the cold bastard.

"Umh…. Coffee rush?"

"Nice try, dobe, now tell me. You were even crying. Your parent's died?"

Not even the famous Yondaime could have dodged that punch towards the Uchiha heirs only chance for he's clans revival.

What a beautiful scream of pain…

"Uh-uh-uhnfhair…" He gargled up as the lonely hero walked away to find her guide.

(AN: Yea, I love to see Sasuke in pain :P)

That was mean kit.

'Ye, I know. But he made a joke about my parents, and I conviently don't like that.'

What ever.

After a bit of searching at the various stands and yelling a bit, our lonely hero

Stop that, im here too!

(well, duh! Just shut up and don't interfere anymore with my story, or the same thing will happen to you as Sasuke)

Sorry

as was told, our hero found the pink haired kunochi.

"Hey moron, keep it up or do the shopping yourself!" Sakura yelled at her.

"Sue me." She said nonchalantly.

"I might just do that. Hey, did you hear that scream of incredible, unbearable pain that sounded like Sasuke got he's balls crushed to flour?" (AN: hehe, couldn't help it : ) )

"Uh, no?"

"Good, now let's get you some Bra's." She said like Sasuke never screamed in unbearable terror.

"Fine, lead on."

After a few hours of shopping and embarrassing look's from the town's folk, our lonely hero now stands before the Hokage of the village, the legendary Looser and Old Hag, Tsunade.

"What can I help you with, sis?" She said.

"Umh… I gotta leave for a while."

"What? Why? Because you're a girl?" She said while getting a little nervous.

"Well, yes and no."

"Look, it's just for 4 years, and it's not like im running over to the snake-freak!"

Tsunade still had a pretty grumpy look in her eyes, not exactly deciding to let her go or not.

"So, can I leave?" She said with a slight hope in her voice.

"No." Was the plain answer that could surprisingly crush so much for a young ma-girl.

"WHAT! WHY NOT!" She shrieked at the older woman.

"CAN YOU STOP THAT YELLING! A women's voice can actually deafen a person you know?"

Surprisingly how much more high-pitched her voice had become the last week.

"Sorry" She just muttered.

"Anyway, you cant leave. 1. It's too dangerous with the Akatsuki and Snake-boy out there."

"Oh well, a loss is a loss! The ill just be on my way home! Cya old Hag!" She said while throwing herself through the wooden doors, knocking out 3 ANBU's and a Chuunin in the process.

"Follow that boy." She said to the ANBU's. (AN: because only Tsunade and Sakura knows about Naruto's sudden gender change, other people has him referred to as him/he/his and so on.)

* * *

Hooboy, another chappie done and over with. Anyway, I got no clue of what defines a girls name from a boy's name, so help is accepted as I need a name in a short time.

Action beginning in next chappie! More pain for Sasuke! Yay! Naruto leaves and Iruka cries!

Anyhoo, I love reading reviews, good or bad.


	4. Scary teacher and Big Blue Ball

Woopie! New chappie up and running!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's contents

"speach" 'thought' (Author notes) _kyuubi_

* * *

'Damnit! They're already behind me, didn't think the old Hag would take this short!"

Already noting the Chakra pattern's behind her, Naruto sped forward just faster, not daring to be caught by the old Hag in the fear of never being able to leave the Hokage tower again.

'Oh well, let's see if they can catch up with the great Uzumaki Naruto!'

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" She yelled while 200 more Naruto's appeared.

'Hah! Take that, idiots!' She grinned and continued forward accompanied with 20 clones, all taking off in different directions.

While turning a corner, she hit something hard, and silver haired!

"Naruto? What are you doing? Making a new prank with your Kage Bunshin? You shouldn't be so reckless with that you know." He said with a rather dark and menacing tone, making the blonde teen in front of him flinch a little.

"Sir! Don't let him get away!" A ANBU yelled toward's Kakashi, making him narrow he's eye dangerously.

"What have you done now, Naruto?" In the flash of an eye, he caught her wrist and wringing it on her back.

"Auch! Watch it Sensei!" She yelped in pain from the move.

"What has he done now, Mithosho?" He said narrowing he's eye.(AN: okay, I dunno if this is a boy's name, I made a gamble! So don't kill me!)

The ANBU took her hands from the previous ANBU squad leader and bowed.

"I don't know sir, just direct order from the Hokage." He said while holding the still struggling Naruto.

Before the conversation could continue, 120 Naruto's massed on the poor ANBU, pinning him to the ground.

Yelping in the wast amount of pain, he dropped her and while Kakashi and Mithosho was trying to fend them off, she made a run for it with the 50 remaining replications.

'What the hell?' Kakashi thought while hitting a replication in the chest, feeling something squishy under the jacket.

'When did he's voice get so high-pitched, and when did he get breast's? Something is terribly wrong with him, better check it out myself before reporting to the Hokage.' He thought, with a little bit of ermh, 'Corruption' in he's thought.

Gasping and panting, the blonde made it forth to Irukas house.

"Looking for someone?"

Naruto almost jumped 50 feet in the air when the hand was placed on he's shoulders, slowly turning he's head, he saw the bruised and bloody face of 3 ANBU's and a pretty bored looking Kakashi.

While trying to still run for the house, he was tackled by another 2 ANBU's, also pretty ripped up.

"your clones made quite a fight there boy, and if it weren't for you being the Godaime-sama's 'Little Brother', whe would enjoy kicking the ass out of a o-so-wise-demo-" "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Said a pretty pissed of looking school teacher.

"IRUKA!" Said Naruto with a face full of joy and wonder, while looking at the poor ANBU's getting their asses ripped and head's crushed by her adopted father.

'Poor guy's, they ARE just the Elite of Konoha, and he's one hell of a scary looking school teacher.' Kakashi thought with horror of the bloodbath before him.

"Umh, Kakashi sensei?" She said with only a whisper to not catch the attention of that wild beast in front of her.

"Hmm?"

"Erh, I have to leave for a while, would you mind saying goodbye to Iruka for me before he see's us? He might mistake us for some ANBU's you know." She said with a whisper.

"Well, it can probably be a little hard for Iruka to see through all that blood and body parts, so yea, ill say 'bye' for you." He said with a little bit of a horrible need for vomiting and disgust as he beheld the carnage and heard the horrible scream's of pain.

"Thanks! Love you!" She said over her shoulder and ran away.

"Naruto." He said with a VERY serious voice.

"Y-yes?" She said while stopping dead in her tracks, sweat running as a waterfall down her head.

"I need to know something, follow me."

As they where standing at the city wall's, still in earshot of the bloody rampage of a certain teacher, Kakashi started asking.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Cant tell."

"When will you come back?"

"In 4 years."

"Why do you have boob's?"

"I –WHAT?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" She yelled while pointing a finger at the Copy Nin.

"A punch in the chest on one of your replica's."

"Oh, umh…"

"Mosquitoes bite?"

"Try again." By now the scream's of horror had died off, but to Naruto this was a hell like interrogation.

"C-cant tell?"

"Naruto, I know a woman's breast's when I feel a pair, please don't lie to me." He said dead serious.

"Ermh… Can I leave now?" She said with a voice filled with horror and nervousness, to only think that the pervert would know her secret could NOT be good.

"Hmmm… One condition." He said with he's hand in a thinking like manner on he's cheeks.

'This is NOT good, not at all…' She thought with panic starting to form.

"I just want to do one simple thing…" he said with a menacing voice.

'I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed…' She now began thinking on various ways to kill herself.

"Let me touch your breasts!" He said with a happy expression.

_You're screwed..._

"NO WAY IN THE SEVEN HELLS, YOU PERVERT!" She yelled at the top of her lunges and started swearing until her face was blue.

"Aaaaw… I'm hurt…" He said with a BIG wet puppy eye.

"Then I got to use my big, bad blue ball Kakashi." She said with a deep, menacing voice, making the Silver haired Jounin flinch a little.

"Wha-what? You know Chidori! How!" He started now to panic just a little bit.

"Oh, no! Chidori? Moi? Of course not! Watch!" She said while making another replication.

The teacher now felt a little more relaxed, and began thinking this would be easy pie.

He was wrong.

* * *

Pwew, that was a long chappie for my standards. I still need some girl names though, I deeply appreciate all the help on that! And please review and tell me the truth and make suggestions!

Sorry about no pain for Sasuke this time, I will improve, I promise!

Oh, and please do review!


	5. Sasuke's balls and ANBU leader

New chappie! w00t!

HUGE thanks to lilbunnyfufu for the girl's names! Luv you!(I still need more though)

A lot of pain and agony for Sasuke-kuuuun this time oooh, im so happy!

Anyway, here's chappie 5. Enjoy or die.

"speach" 'thought' -flashback- (authors notes) **KYUUBI**

* * *

Naruto still stood with her clone, charging up the infamous Rasengan.

Then, out of nowhere Sasuke "popped" into the air, a little bit of place.

But just high enough for his crotch to become at level with Kakashi's face.

Naruto didn't notice that.

"RASENGAN!"

Sasuke? He got he's balls all twisted and ripped up… Not a pretty sight.

Flying back from the recoil of the Rasengan, Sasuke got hurled into the awe-struck pervert of a teacher, effectively knocking both out cold.

"Ooops… Sorry Sasuke…" She stuttered forth while eying the bloody hole at the joining of he's legs.

**THAT WILL HURT TOMORROW.**

'No shit, Sherlock?'

So she just scribbled down a hasty note to her teacher and stuffed it in he's mouth, and ran down the wall and disappeared into the forest.

4 years later.

Sakura's POV----

'Damnit, where did they run to?'

Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura.

I'm a medical Nin here in Konoha and is now currently trying to find a pair of rascals that ran off from the children's department and is causing havoc here in the hospital.

"There you are! Come here!" She shouted when she saw the two busy mixing blood samples and setting on weird names like Taper, Kuk and Mislykket Menneske.

"Yikes! Scary lady, twelve O' clock!" One yelled.

"I don't even know the clock! Where is twelve?" The other yelled back.

"Straight forward, dobe!"

"Shut it, teme!"

Dobe...

Teme...

Those word's….

Those word's stuck….

Weary deep….

With confused look's, the two youngsters turned to face the woman that had kneeled down on the floor and started crying.

"Ano sa, ano sa? What is it, lady?" The first one said while tugging on her shirt. Getting utterly surprised when she just hugged him and cried even more, soaking he's shirt in the process.

While trying to comfort the still crying pink haired kunochi, the other ran for some help to comfort the sobbing woman that had he's friend in her grasp.

A few minutes later, the raven haired boy came back, tugging on the shirt of a blonde woman.

By now, Sakura had stopped crying and beheld the beautiful woman in front of her.

She wore a long, blue dress witch matched her sky-like eyes.

Her long, blonde hair was breast long and was folded up in a loose ponytail.

Her breast's were pretty large too, bigger than her own and her legs where long and perfectly lined. She had beautiful curves that could even make Sasuke-kun's mouth fall to the floor if it weren't for that he now had crept back into the Uchiha part of town, ballless and locked up thight.

What was creeping her out was the whisker scarred cheeks.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" She said in a happy voice, filled with joy, idiocy and… anger.

1 hour later, Narrator's POV----

The two women now sat in the cafeteria and both had a paper cup of coffee on the table.

"Four years, just like you said…" She murmured, almost too low for Naruto to hear.

"Yea, I know. That's my nindo you know." The blonde replied with a little forced laugh.

"So, how has thing's been going on in this happy little place? I bet they are VERY happy to have gotten rid of me for 4 years." The last part was barley even above a whisper.

"Well, not has happened, Iruka cried he's eyes out almost and Hokage-sama where dead pissed on him for almost ripping apart 5 Elite ANBU's. But when He mentioned the reason why he beated them up, she made her way to the hospital to give them some pain of her own. They still cant get that blood of completely off the walls yet." At this she just had to giggle, half the town was awakened by the screams that didn't die down for another hour or two.

Naruto just had to giggle slightly at this, still remembering the frenzied look on Iruka when the ANBU's got pain for 10 lifetimes.

"And you? What's happened on your incredible journey?"

"Oh, a little bit of that and those, I have been promoted to the village of Fire's ANBU leader and I have 4 jounins with me here in this village." She said with a bit of true joy in her voice.

Yea, she did have gotten strong over the years.

"Leader of the ANBU!" She herself was just a lousy chuunin for god's sake! How strong had Naruto actually gotten?

Just then she saw the forehead protector that hang loosely around her neck, like the way Hinata wore hers.

It was a strange symbol on it like a large flame(AN: like on gassoline stations warnings) like nothing she had ever seen before, but what that surprised her was not the weird flame-like glow that was emitting from it, but all the cracks and burns on it, like if it hade been used for intense combat for decades of years.

"What has happened to your forehead protector?" She said to the blonde.

"Ah, it's here in my pocket! No way in hell I would loose it!" She said with a little bit of surprise in her voice, putting her hand in her pocket and pulling out a dusty looking leaf-adorned protector that she had gotten from Iruka 6 years ago.

"Not that, idiot! The Fire-protector!" She said while pointing at the one around her neck.

"Ah! That one! What about it?"

"Maybe all the cracks and burns, not to mention that weird red glow." She said while looking like if the blonde couldn't even do 1+1.

"Oh, all those burns is because in the Fire-village, forehead protectors are passed down in generations until they finally is destroyed from over use."

"And the glow is because these aint ordinary protectors!" She said while taking it off her neck.

"Let me show you, come outside." She said while starting to walk towards the exit.

Well outside-----

"Okay, watch closely on that tree." She said while pointing her head protector towards the tree.

"YUUEN GOGYOU SHIKON NO JUTSU!" She yelled while out of the forehead protector a large fang-like fire stream, effectively slicing the tree into several hundred pieces and put them on fire like if it was a heap of matches.

"Hehe, what do you think, Sakura-chan?" She said while putting the forehead protector around her neck again.

She just stood there, moth agape and eyes big like dinner-plates.

"Oh well, my squad is already underway from the use of my Gogyou Purotekuta, so I'll just as well introduce you to the gang." She said while looking at the pink haired woman that just stood there and drooled on the ground.

No longer before she had said that, 4 black dressed people arrived, all with mask's on their faces. 1 the one in the middle were obviously a girl from the feminine curves of the body.

"Ma'am, we just sensed action of your Gogyou Purotekuta so we checked to see if you were in trouble." The one to the far right said.

"Ah, im fine Haku. Himawari, could you check on my friend here? I think she's in shock." She said to the woman.

"Hai." The woman said as she walked over to Sakura to check her out.

5 Minutes later and Sakura is sane again----

"Well Sakura-chan, meet the gang!" She said while pointing over to the group.

"Gashi!" They all said at the same time.

* * *

Gogyou Purotekuta – Fire Protector

YUUEN GOGYOU SHIKON NO JUTSU

Yuuen Gogyou Shikon no Jutsu – Grand Fire Fang technique

Gashi - Greetings

Wow, chappie done and over with.

All Japanese word's I used a English – Japanese online translation page, so don't sue or kill me if any word's are wrong, and instead tell me the right translation.

Okay, now I need some names for the group exept for Himawari, she's fine thanks to lilbunnyfufu for those names, but not the rest of the names weren't exactly what I was looking for.

Oh, and please review! I love reading them!


	6. The Gang and Alliance's

New chappie!

I've been starving to write this one, and I'm now able to because of I now have all the names I need!(Thanks to lilbunnyfuf)

"speech" 'thought' –flash back- (authors notes) **KYUUBI**

* * *

"G-gashi.." She barley managed to stutter forth to the group that had now sat down on the grass with their legs crossed and katanas on their legs. 

"Why the mask's?" She said while pointing at the ANBU-like masks of animals.

"I thought you were jounins."

"Oh, but they are! It's just a custom in the Fire village to not show your face to a stranger, so every body in that village is wearing a mask outside their house." Naruto replied with a smirk on her face, pulling something out from her backpack.

"I got one too!" She said while grinning and holding up the Fox-formed mask with the same Fire symbol on the forehead.

"Well, you already met Himawari and Haku." She said while pointing towards the woman on the ground and the one up in the tree, leaning at the trunk. Both bowed towards her.

"This is Loutetsu, our weapon's master. I think he's better than Tenten." She said while pointing towards the one with a twin set of katanas on he's back and a couple of Wakazaki's strapped on both sides of he's chest.

"Ironic.." She said while eying all the weapons and pouches on the man.

"And this is Shin, our scroll specialist. I think he has read every ninja scroll there is. Ask him for scroll's of any kind or ask for the best stores and libraries." She said and pointing a man that had a large scroll on he's back, and face put deep into a scroll he had in he's hands.

"I see, and what dose Haku and Himawari do?"

"Haku is the second commander when im gone, and Himawari is our medic." While putting on her mask.

"Why are you putting on that mask?" She said to the blonde.

"Whe did not come here without a goal." She said in a flat, militaristic style.

"And what is the goal?" She said with a stupid expression on her face.

"To ask for a alliance with the village of Konohagakure and Fire village." She said and got up, as did the whole group.

5 Minutes after, standing outside the Hokage tower-------

"Holt! What do you strangers wish to do with the Hokage?" A ANBU said while blocking their pat.

"We are messangers from the Gogyou kage, and are wishing for an alliance with the village of Fire and the village of Konohagakure." Naruto said while impressing Sakura for not acting like a complete idiot. Hell, she even seemed a lot more polite than herself.

"Hmm… Drop all your weapons and some guards will escort you shortly." He said while sending a chuunin with a message to the Hokage.

When they all had dropped their weapons, the guards and everybody except for the small party of messengers, stood wide eyed of the huge amount of weapons Loutetsu actually carried.

"H-how do you manage to carry all this stuff!" A chuunin asked in bewilderment while still eying the huge pile of weapons on the floor.

"Training." He said while he was still taking weapons out of he's suit.

'There must be atleast 200 wakizaki's, 20 katanas, 500 shurikens and 1200 kunais in that pile… Tenten will be drooling for this man…' Sakura thought while lookin on the pile.

'How do he even have room for this?'

10 Minute's later and the party stood before the desk of the Godaime-----

"Godaime-sama, we are messengers from the Gogyou Kage and we propose an alliance between our two villages." Naruto said with her im-so-important-that-you-should-run-and-hide voice.

"Why, there must be some reason for this sudden proposal." She said while eying the group sceptically.

The group had almost not been allowed to pass because the wouldn't take off their masks, so she was a bit suspicious.

"Can you guys go outside for a moment?" The woman in the front said to the group.

"Hai." They said while bowing and walking towards the door.

After closing the door, the woman started to take off her mask.

The Godaime almost looked like she would explode.

There, infront of her, stood the loudest ninja in Konoha, number one suprising ninja, her little bro-sister,

"Naruto…" She whispered to herself, eyes starting to get wet and adrenaline started pumping.

"Nice to see ya, granny." The blonde said.

The older woman just walked around the desk, and stood right before the woman. Their eyes where at the same level and noses almost touching.

"N-naruto…"

"YOU BRAT!" She yelled and slapped the woman HARD across her whisker scarred cheeks, leaving a dark-red in print of her hand.

"AIE!" She yelped and clutched her hand's on her cheek.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU COULDN'T LEAVE! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

She yelled and started hitting the younger woman into a bloody pulp.

"I-itai…" She said, coughing up blood.

"Oh, im so sorry! I guess I where too hard! Sorry!" She said to the blonde and hunched down and started checking her up for more severe damage.

'Hmm, fractured lung, a few broken ribs, but O….K?' She thought while her eyes got big as dinner plates.

Standing up, the woman wiped away the blood and shook the dust away like if nothing had happened.

"Heh, you cant kill me that easy, Hag." She said, smirking.

"F-f-fast!" She stuttered forth and traced her hands up her chest again.

'Not a thing is damaged anymore!'

Tilting her head up again, her expression told it all.

"I know, I got my arm cut off once. And it grew out again in the matter of seconds. I guess I'm almost immortal." She said while grinning, her mouth almost reaching her eyes.

"K-kyuubi?" She stuttered forth.

"Yea, the healing ability has multiplied up the years. But I need to eat a lot if I get badly injured to replenish the lost material. And I get dead tired the more I must regenerate."

"A-amazing. I have to study you in a few days." She said, still tracing her hand up and down her body.

"Hey! Don't use the Fire village ANBU leader as some freaky science project!" She said while hitting the old medic on the head.

Now, the Godaime's heart almost stopped.

'A-ANBU leader? My sister? She's still just a kid!' She thought franticly with sweat starting to form on her skin.

"L-leader?" She said with her mouth agape and the eyes back into the dinner plate form again.

"Yea, and im to take over once the Gogyou Kage retires if I want to." She said with a large smile plastered on her face.

How strong was her little sister? How strong has she gotten?

* * *

Pwheu! New chappie done and a few more thanks to lilbunnyfufu for the names, luv u! 

Anyhow, the story is now getting a little bit more serious and I don't know if I should change the description to something more serious.

Pairings and reviving of friendship's comin' up the next few chappies then some action again.

Katana - Japanese sword

Wakazaki - Smaller version of the katana

I choosed the Gogyou Kage because it seemed like it fitted. Don't kill me if you don't like it.

Oh yea, review please!

New chappie up tomorrow as usual.


	7. Ramen and Reminiscence

Okay, I lied! Second chappie for the day! My treat to you :)

Oh, I have forgotten this a few times now: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, to think something like that is ridiculous.

"speech" –flash back- (authors notes) **KYUUBI** 'thought'

* * *

Back out in the hallway with Sakura and the alliance treaty singed, they went towards Ichiraku ramen.

Everybody in the group that was trawling with the kitsune had heard the story about the magical ramen of the Grand Ichiraku and he's little daughter a few thousand times. This week…

"Exited?" Sakura asked the frenzied looking woman in front of her that had drool flowing in steady streams down her mouth.

"Garghle… umglfh…." She barley managed to gargle forth in response to the pink haired kunochi.

She gave the group following them a blank expression and Himawari took the hint and explained.

"She gets like that every time "Ichiraku" and "ramen" is mentioned, don't worry though, it pass in a hour or two even if she don't get ramen." She replied with a short laugh on their leaders cost.

Flash Back------

They where out and celebrated Naruto's promotion to a chuunin of the village and they where at the villages best restaurant.

"So, Miss. What would you like for dinner today?"

"Do you have ramen?" She said with a pair of puppy eyes.

"Ramen? What's that?" The waiter asked the woman with the fox mask and blonde hair.

"Umh, I think you killed her." Himawari said while poking the pale flesh of her team mate and best friend.

Flash Back end------

Oh yea, Himawari and Naruto where quite close friends. She was the first one that got to know her and it was she that carved her fox mask. It was also tradition in the village of Fire for the first friend of a foreigner to carve the persons mask out.

"They don't have ramen in the Hidden Fire?" Sakura asked in bewilderment.

'How did the moron survive?' She thought in sympathy with the blonde.

"Oh, we just got a description from Hari-sama and the chef's made some." She said while laughing at the sight of the blonde trying to eat the still steaming bowl of ramen and boiling oil.

"Wait, Hari? Why do you call her that?" She said in bewilderment.

Himawari just looked at her like if she was an idiot.

"Well, we surely couldn't call her Uzumaki Naruto, that would just be weird for a girl." She said in a dumb tone.

"Point." She replied flatly.

(AN: From now on, Naruto - Hari, therefore I will now write Hari instead of Naruto when… yea, you get it. On with the story!)

"HEAVEN!" Hari yelled as she ran at full speed towards the ramen stand.

She nearly choked the man when she clung to the collar of he's shirt and ordered all the ramen they had.

The rest of the group just stood there in bewilderment at the look of the two poor people running here and there to prepare the insane order that was just placed on them.

"Damn, she weren't kidding about her lust for the stuff…" Himawari said while looking at the infernal beast almost eating like a crazed, starved animal from the wok-pan.

Oh no, no time for fine stuff like putting the ramen in a bowl and eating with chopsticks. Here we run Crazed Animal- style.

30 Minute's and 26 Kg of ramen later----

"W-where dose she put it?" Himawari stuttered forth while seeing the blonde at the counter, patting her stomach.

"No one knows, it's a widely known mystery." Sakura replied.

Everyone just stood and gawked, looking at the blonde that was getting up from the chair.

"Pwheu! That was good!" She said in a pretty happy voice.

"Let's go to my place, haven't seen it in 4 years." She said and started walking towards her apartment.

10 Minutes of walking and back at Hari's place----

"Ah! Home sweet home!" She said while dropping her stuff down on the floor.

'At least she had the decency to clean up before she left' Sakura thought while eying the cleaned, but dusty apartment.

"Make yourself at home, I'm gonna get some tea." The blonde said while walking into the kitchen.

The group looked around the apartment, and after exploring a little they all sat down in the living room. It was a TV in the corner, a couch, some chairs and a table in the middle.

Loutetsu went straight up to the wall, pulled out a market and hanged it on the wall. Stepping to the other side of the room, he started throwing everything on it from Shurikens to Wakizaki's at it, everything hit the bull's eye.

Shin just sat down in the couch and opened a few scroll's about medicine, accompanied with Sakura and started chatting with her about, well… Medicine.

Himawari just walked into the kitchen to help out Hari with the tea.

5 Minutes later and tea's ready----

Sitting around the table and sipping their tea, Hari started to interrogate Sakura about the last 4 years.

"Anyone got together?"

"Yea, Kiba has finnaly gotten Hinata. I think they are engaged or something." She said with a slight giggle.

"What's so funny?" Hari said, looking on the pink haired kunochi.

"It's just the way Kiba proposed." She said, still laughing.

"Oh, how?"

"He asked for her hand during the jounin exam's." She now started to laugh out loud on the way the proposal had taken place.

Flash Back-----

It was during the jounin exam's and Sasuke and a Mist nin were fighting, and Kiba now had machoed himself up to ask Hinata for her hand in marriage when a stray lightning bolt hit Kiba in the head, effectively knocking him into Hinata and knocking both out cold. She said "Yes" on the hospital, 4 day's later.

Flash Back End-----

Now everybody around the table now laughed their lungs out of the images running through their heads of Kiba trying to be romantic but manages to knock he's girlfriend and himself out cold.

"Hahahaha… Hehehe… A-anything else?" She said while still trying to catch her breath.

"Hehehe… Y-yea, when Kiba got out of the hospital, Neji stood there, fuming with anger from knocking he's cousin out cold and sending her to the hospital. He then beated the crap out of him until Hinata managed to stop him from ripping her fiancé apart." Now the laughter had broken out again of the images of a bloody pulp being kicked and punched into a, well.. Even bloodier pulp.

* * *

Woopie do! Second chappie of the day up and running.

About all the plot's I've made, either they will be cancelled or change, but most of them will be carried out with. So don't worry about that.

Hari is another name given to me witch means Crystal, faithfully supplied by lilbunnyfuf, thanks AGAIN for the names, I was pretty lost there so you kinda saved my story!

New chappie up tomorrow. I'm gonna go to bed now, 1 in the morning. Cya.


	8. Pervertion And Craziness

Oooh… Late chappie, please excuse me! I really haven't been able to write because of some problem's with my computer.

So please take this extra long chapter as an apology!

"Speech" 'thoughts' –flash back- KYUUBI

-----------

'Wow… So much has happened in these four years. Have I've been any help at all? Or have I just been a problem in everybody's life? Do I even deserve to be here?'

All these thoughts ran through Hari's head while she sat at the riverbank in a park, watching the water-stream lazily run by. The Sakura trees above her was felling their flowers, making a beautiful rain-like fall of them

'Heh, they remind me of her.' She thought, still watching the flowers fall lightly, tuching the river and being carried down with it.

She was now clad in the tight latex suit and had a black-painted katana on her back.

While adjusting the string in the mask, she noticed something…

A charka signature nearby, a very familiar pattern actually.

"Kakashi."

Realising he's cover's been blown, the copy nin came down from the tree he had been watching in.

"You know me?" He said while cocking he's head to the side.

"In fact I do, what do you want?" She said with her good ol' militaristic voice.

"I want to know who you are, why are you here, and why you have a mask on." He said in a stern voice.

"Straight to the point eh? How about I beat the crap out of you and you let me alone. How dose that sound?" She said while getting up and walking towards the sharingan user.

"That easily? You wish." He said with a pretty happy voice.

"Oh, you don't want to fight?"

"I don't beat up woman" He said, suddenly turning back to angry-voice.

"No, sure you don't." And in a blink of an eye, she planted her fist deeply into he's face.

"A-auch …" He said while he fell to the ground.

"Sure you don't want to fight, sissy?" She said, standing on top of the copy nin's chest and taunting him.

"Your on!" He said while grabbing her ankle and slinging her into a tree, causing it to crack.

"Heh, no beating of girl's. My ass."

"I would love to help your ass!" He said while having a good ol' puppy face.

Faster than lightning, she punched him into the chest, and using the surprise plastered on him, she gave him a good placed roundhouse kick into the chest.

"Your good, missy." He said while groping her ass and blocking a punch.

"AAH! PERVERT!" She yelled while kicking him in the crotch.

"ITAI!" He yelled while grabbing the joining of he's legs.

Grabbing the back of he's head, she kneeled him in the head and placed her elbow deeply into the spinal cord of the poor pervert.

Dropping down to the ground, he kicked her under her leg's and punched her into the abdomen, flinging her away and into a boulder.

'Was I a little too hard?' He thought while walking carefully towards the collapsed figure.

He would be happy to know about the smirk under the mask.

Before he could react, 3 clones leapt onto him, holding him in place.

"He he, I'm not that easily beaten." She said wile getting up from her hunched position.

"Good done use my niceness against me."

"You groped my ass." She said, a vein appearing under the mask.

"And what an ass!"

"PERVERT!" She yelled while kicking and punching him repeatedly into the head and chest.

"Umh, I think you killed him." One of the clones said, poking the limp form in it's arms.

"Oh well, he deserved it. Get him to the hospital. I need a nap." She said while she yawned loudly.

"Hai." One of the clones said, while the rest disappeared.

----The next day, at the training ground's----

"Hey Neji." Tenten said while panting lightly.

"Hm?"

"What do you think about that group from the 'Fire village-something'? Is it true they proposed an alliance?" She said while throwing a barrage of kunais at her sparring partner.

"I think they would be a helpful asset." He said dryly.

"Still as silent as usual, ne?"

Both the jounins turned towards the trees, trying to locate where the voice was coming from.

Activating the Byuakugan, Neji started searching the tree's and bushes for the mysterious person.

"I'm right here, noobie."

"WHAT!" He growled while turning towards the offender.

"You're a pretty lousy ninja if you ask me, not being able to detect a person behind you." The woman with the ANBU-like outfit said.

"Who are you?" Tenten said, just as angry as Neji.

If that is possible.

"Moi?" Im just one of the group from the 'Fire village-something." Was the reply with a happy voice.

Now, as the pinned-up asshole as he was, is and will forever be, 90 of Neji's blood was in he's head, the other 10 was in he's manhood.

He was internally shocked that he reacted towards the woman this way, and scolded himself mentally for it.

"Neji, what dose she look like?" Tenten whispered.

But not replying because of the bitch in front of him had made him more angry than in he's entire life.

"Umh, Neji?" She said with a careful voice and poking him in the blood-red head.

"I.. realy.. wonder.. how.. your.. heart.. look's like." He said, drool forming down he's chin and dripping down on the ground. Those white orbs looking like they could complete Twister just by looking.

"Huh?"

"Kill…"

"AH!" She yelped while he almost ripped of her shoulder with he's theet.

"GET OFF ME, YOU RABID CREATURE!" She screamed while Neji clung to her back and starting to rip up her suit with he's mouth.

"Help me woman!" She yelled to Tenten, witch sweat dropped by looking at Neji acting like a 4 year old.

"GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF!"

"GROWL!"

"AAAH! YOUR EATING UP MY SUIT!"

"AHROUH!"

"LET GO OF MY KATANA! THAT IS EXPENSIVE!"

"GROARH!"

"NOOO! DON'T SWALLOW IT!"

"ARH ARH AHOUUUH!"

"HELP MEEEEEEEEE!"

"Huh? How?"

"BURN HIM OFF, TOXICATE HIM! ANYTHING!"

Tenten just watched in bewilderment at the scene infront of her.

The stuck up Hyuuga bastard eating up the suit and gear of a mysterious woman and clinging on her back.

'Why don't he do that to me?' She blushed at the thought, but were quickly carried back to the real world by the snapping of a string and the dumped thud of a wooden mask hitting the ground.

Now that weren't on her 10 top list of expected things to happen today.

"Lucy Lou?" She asked while ruffling through her gear for a pen and a piece of paper.

"What? No! She's a brunette!" The obviously blonde woman said while still trying to get the insane Hyuuga of her back and to save at least a little bit of her suit.

"Can I have your autograph Lucy?" She said with a pair of HUGE wet puppy eyes.

"I'm not Lucy Lou!" She yelled while trying to save her shuriken holster witch was currently eaten by the Hyuuga.

"Come on, miss!" She said while tugging her legs.

"ARGH! GET OF ME!"

"NOOO!"

"ARFH!"

POOF!

"What the? She poofed out? How rude!" Tenten whined.

"Wofh." Neji agreed, sitting on all four.

"What a weirdo."

"Wofh."

------------------

So, what do you think?

I'm not all too sure where the story is going, so suggestion's is a help.

I like reviews, reviews make me happy, reviews make me update faster, I want reviews.


	9. The True Chapter Nine

So, here is the real one. Hope you enjoy.

Oh yea, one thing in the fake one was that this fic is going dark.

"Speech" 'Thought' Many things **Kyuubi** –Flash Back-

* * *

Panting slightly from the "exercise" with Neji, Hari settled down in her couch and turned on the TV. Switching between tons of different channels and commercials she settled on a news program. 'Might as well get some info from the TV.' She had never liked TV's, all the buzzing radiating from it and the unclear image made her eyes hurt, no matter what she did.

Finally, after minutes of watching some crap about 'A young man murdered by hes brother savagely and stuffed the parts into the fridge', a news reporter stood inside the forest somewhere. Fixing her vision down the screen, it stood : South East Konohagakure.

'Hmm, home business then, maybe worth checking out.'

The screen flashed and showed a large frog, 'Not Gama Bunta, that's for sure.' An old man standing on top of it facing somewhere west, out of the cameras range so she could not follow hes vision on whatever he was looking at, whatever it was it must be big with both news reporters and a god-damn Sannin!

Suddenly the whole vision on the TV started shaking and went black. 'DIFFIDENTLY WORTH CHECKING OUT!' Screamed several alarms in her head.

When she got back out from the room, Katana in hand and mask around neck, the image was up again, now facing a large snake and a bigger version of the previous frog (Think the sound invasion, the frog with double Tantons on hes back). Both the 15 meter high creatures were fighting, jumping around and grabbing each other with arms or mouth, tantons or tail.

The reporter was horrified, risking being mushed every second by the two huge creatures.

But calmed down when the sound of a large POOF came from the snake, impaled on both tantons in hes neck. The old man de-summoned the frog, extracting another large POOF and considerable more smoke.

She more or less relaxed at the situation was solved, and was rather annoyed that she did nothing to help in.

It turned out to be a group of highly skilled Sound nins, not the regular cannon-fodder of the snake-man, but seriously trained Shinobi. They had ambushed the group when the news team had come to interview the Sannin about the latest release of Icha Icha Paradise Vol 4. Agonizing day. After killing several sound nins and capturing a few for torture from the trench coated man with the hideous head, the Mega-pervert just continued talking like this was every day, maybe it was for a ninja without a serious rival except a few on the continent, but not a coffee drinking News woman.

Sighing, Hari leaned back into the couch. It was nice to being able to relax after 3 years of constant, non-merciful training where the words 'vacation' and 'free day off' were just legends from the other countries around the camp.

But it paid off, now she could do Rasengan all alone, not needing a extra clone, and also in both hands at the same time. She could do Kage Bunshins without hand seals, witch was extremely hard and only she and 2 others in the known world could do it.

She could use 3 different Tai-jutsu styles and maybe a rival to Lees speed, in count of the time that had passed.

A little while after all the memories got boring, she decided to meet her old friends, maybe she could do something with Kiba, like getting completely drunk and 'do' something with him unknowing who she was. She just hoped the not-so-silent mouth of Sakura could at least keep it a secret for a week so she could at least have a little fun.

After getting on some more comfortable clothes, AKA charcoal black trench coat and matching spandex shirt, leather pants with metal rings attached to leather straps around her thighs and going all the way down to her shins(think Shiver-mans clothing from X-men). A pair of some heavy leather boots with 3 leather straps going under, over and behind the foot connected by a metal ring a little below her ankle(think the boots to Edward Elric in FMA). Her arms had some thin, but sturdy metal fore-arm protectors hidden behind the trench coat and a pair of the same leather gloves with the metal plate on the back of the hand, just like kakashi, except charcoal black and it fully covered the hand.

She completed her masterpiece of blackness with a pair of completely black sunglasses, making her pretty unrecognisable except for the whisker marks underneath them. So, she couldn't let anyone recognise her before she decided to.

So, she took a little search in Shins backpack for a disguise scroll. Finding two for the situation, she simply put one of them on each cheek, putting some chakra in them and they dissolved and covered the whisker marks. She much more preferred Shins scrolls than jutsus, because of with scrolls you had to be VERY good with chakra control to erase it from the user.

Being satisfied with her work, she grinned evilly and went outside to fuck up the heads of her old comrades.

* * *

In The Middle Of Konoha, 40 Meters From 'The Drunken Monk'

* * *

It was 20 at the evening, only a few adults and some teenagers getting drunk on some sake they stole from their dad. Jumping from roof to roof Hari started to get slightly annoyed for not finding the towns most preferred shinobi bar. Taking the risk of getting recognised got weighted down by the chances of finding her childhood friends.

"Hmmm… Where is it now? I thought I had pin-pointed it when I was younger for the time I turned 'legal'." She started to get frustrated and she jumped across another building to the point she thought it was, and lo! It was there!

Her eyes turned wet behind her sunglasses and she stared in awe at the structure in front of her. The building had grown considerably the past 4 years and it was at least 10 meters high, 50 wide and 75 in length! This generation shinobis must drink like sponges!

Getting knocked in her shoulder by a rock shinobi and some of hes friends, he turned a angry head towards her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, BITCH!" He yelled at her, waving a half-full sake bottle in the air. He looked like he had drunk a truck-load of the stuff and vomited it up just to drink another load. He had nicely chiselled abs and looked like he could do something with them, like crushing someone skull.

"ANSWER WHEN I ASK YOU, GOD DAMN WHORE!" He continued to yell at her.

"Hey boss, what did she do?" One of the angry ones friends said, coming to help him.

"SHE KNOCKED ME OVER, AND IF SHE DON'T APOLOGY, I WILL FUCKING RAPE HER!" Now a vain popped in Haris head, and if this guy thought he could rape her, he was fucking dumb. Maybe she could LET him rape her. 'Might be fun, eh Kyuubi-san?' She mentally said to the fox inside her.

'**You are a fucking twisted person Hari, and if your gonna have sex again, at least do it while I'm asleep. I'm a god damn guy and I get pretty freaked out by watching someone ram into me**.' He said in a mixed version of fear, disgust and annoyance.

She sighed inwardly.

'Your no fun, Kyuubi-san. And my body is NOT yours! Were only partially merged. Fine, so I got your eyes mixed with mine, fine, I got 9 centimetres long canines, fine, I got your chakra mixed with mine, fine, I don't take much damage to fire-jutsus, fine, I got 20 times the healing rate of a normal human, fine, I got sharp, claw like nails. But all this don't make this body yours!' She inwardly lectured the fox.

'**I don't need a lecture of how our merging affected your body, because it was me that informed you what it would inflict on your body.**' He growled back.

'**Just kill the guy and let's get fucking drunk.**' He added just before Hari could counter hes first words.

She smirked, finally getting what she wanted from the fox, he could be an asshole with a flagpole in hes ass sometimes, but else than that, they were pretty much alike.

'I wondered when you would suggest that.' She told him before she started a slow, certain stride towards the drunken asshole.

"THAT'S IT BITCH, COME OVER HERE SO I CAN KISS AND –glk-!" The man would have some trouble yelling with her 9 centimetre long canines in hes throat.

"mmmm…. Don't look so disappointed, you DID want me to kiss you." She smirked at the expression on the face of the others.

Wiping her mouth, she broke the mans neck with one hand while the other made a sick twist at hes groin.

"mmm… I love drunk peoples blood… you can kind of taste the liquor… It almost make you want more." She grinned evilly at the men. They thought stupidly that their leader was just caught of-guard by the "She-devil" one of the survivors would later describe her as.

So, they charged her.

One man jumped and tried to land behind her, but she shoved an arm right into hes gut, tearing past the skin and clothing with her sharp, claw like nails and dug into the shocked mans organs, gripping the spinal cord and snapped it easily with her enormous strength.

Pulling it out of the man, the other just looked shocked while she cleaned her arm of blood with her little pink, innocent tongue.

"KILL HER! FUCKING KILL HER!" One of them yelled, tears running down hes cheeks.

"HE WAS MY FRIEND! AND YOU KILLED HIM! KILL HER!" He continued to yell at her and cursed her to the deepest depths of hell.

'Boooring.'

'**What do you expect from a group of idiots that's not even jounin?**'

'Good point. Want to spare any survivors?'

'**Sure, it will be good PR.**'

'One or more?'

'**Say 2, so not the only survivor gets a mental breakdown because some crazy demon killed all hes friends right in front of him.**'

'You got it, Kyuubi-san.'

She grinned, pulling out a little scroll.

"He he he… Have any one of you heard of the Kyuubi?" She grinned, looking at them in a way that would make any demon lord bow in mercy.

The men halted in their tracks, and started to shiver. Yes, they had heard of the Kyuubi, it had not only attacked Konoha, but also the Sand, Gras and Rock village.

After the attack only 300 out of 500 000 were left in the ruins alive.

"Want to meet him?" She said in a low, threatening voice.

Not waiting for a response, she tossed the scroll into the air, focusing her chakra into the small, ancient scroll. Watching it unravel, she concentrated on 4 out of the 6 men. The scroll wrapped the 4 together and in a Poof they were gone, locked in an eternal Cat and Mouse game with a artificial Kyuubi.

Walking towards the scroll on the ground, she gave no heed to the two men's crying and whimpering for mercy and wanted only to got into the warmth of the bar.

Coming in from the cold, she spotted her friends scattered around the place, and fixed her gaze on a corner table in the far end of the place.

* * *

There, finally the right chapter 9 is here. My brother is cooling of in the fridge and I'm currently writhing chapter 10, witch should be out by Thursday next week.

The scroll that Hari used on the poor rock nins where an ancient scroll used to simulate a persons worst nightmare, or modified to only do one scenario. I think I will have some fun using it in future battles.

Yup, Hari and Kyuubi is merged, more info on that in future chapters, so is why Hari has suddenly gone postal in her way of thought.

That's it for now folks, cya next time.


End file.
